Timesplitters 2 the 1000th kill
Timesplitters 2 the 1000th kill Playing the “arcade custom” mode of Timesplitters 2 for Gamecube, getting kill after kill, nearing 1000 kills. The setup of the game was Leach on normal mode with no kill, score, or time limit at Robot Factory. Going for the thousandth kill, at 998, I get a double kill by using the homing launcher. Once at the thousandth kill, the robotic voices changed. It sounded almost English. I could make out some of the words such as, “No,” and “Help me”. Being the gamer that I am, I thought “cool, an Easter egg,” so I keep playing. The more kills I got, the more English I could make out. I heard words like “Why are you doing this,” and “How could you do this?” But it wasn’t just the robots saying things, no, they started twitching with sparks coming out of them when damaged or killed. Also as the robots and I walked, footsteps were heard. Still I ignored it and kept playing, enjoying the new features, waiting for more to come. But none came for quite some time. I just kept getting kill after kill. Getting bored, I took about a 20 minute break. When I got back, something was… off about the game screen. No new elements or graphics, but it was on the kills amount screen. I found this strange because I was home alone and it was on the pause menu when I left. I was in first with 1347 kills, and second place was 709 kills. Now it’s me in second with the same amount of kills, but first place was the second place robot, but with 1418 kills. I un-paused it and subtitles came up that said: R-109: “Time doesn’t stop for anyone”. Concerned I started playing to find out what was going on .I said out loud, “This is strange for an Easter egg,” doubting that it was one. It took about an hour, but I got back in first place with 2108 kills, and in that time things got harder. The robots did attack each other, but not as much as they attacked me. At around 2300 kills, bodies wouldn’t fade out anymore, and it showed me go up as I walked over a dead body. Not too long after that, one robot screamed, “Enough!” That made me jump, as it sounded like it was in my room. All of a sudden all of the robots came for me, and not for each other. The only time one died from another robot was when it was in the robots line of fire. I went from first place to last within 15 minutes at least. Wanting to quit, I pressed pause and hit QUIT, but a text box came up that said: Now I’m freaking out because it won’t let me quit. I tried quitting again but a different text box came up that said: Still it wouldn’t quit the game. I played just for 5 more minutes to see if I could find out anything about why this is happening. One of the robots said “Is this fun to you?” Another said “Don’t think Timesplitters is just a game.” At that point I turned off my Gamecube. I still play Timesplitters , but I never go to or above 1000 kills. Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Original pasta Category:Haunted Category:Gaming